The Journey Back to Love
by AnayaAngel
Summary: Quinn left her pregnant wife Santana to pursue her career in Paris five years ago. What happens when she runs into Santana and their little girl? Will Quinn try to get to know her daughter and become a part of her life, or will she run? Completely AU.
1. Quinn Returns

_I had hit major writers block trying to write the next chapter of Reincarnated Love. I decided to free write and this is what I came up with, hopefully you guys will like it, there is no Brittany or Brittana involved in this story. It's possible to have a Quinntana story without mentioning Brittany or Brittana, they are and can be independent of each other. English is not my mother tongue, so any grammatical errors are mine. Anyways, enough with the rambling and on to the story_

_I do not own them, they belong to RIB, Fox et al. I'm just using them for my personal fun, but will return them unharmed when I'm done.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Quinn's POV<p>

I'm not supposed to be back in Manhattan, I'm not supposed to be in this diner around the corner from my job, and I'm not supposed to see my ex wife enter said diner with an adorable little girl on her arm. Our little girl to be exact, she looked just like her mother, except for her hair is a light brown she was perfect. Her mother is as still as gorgeous as I remembered, but her gorgeousness had more than doubled over the years, and her body is still banging even after having our child. I see them walking towards me so I put my menu up, hoping that they don't see me.

"Where do you want to sit baby girl?" I hear Santana ask the little girl.

"I want to sit in our usual spot mommy, right here." I hear the girl reply. She chose the booth directly behind me. I bring my menu down and realize that I'm looking directly at the little girl in question and the back of Santana's head.

From this view I get a better look at the little girl in question, she looked like a mini Santana with hazel green eyes, the same color eyes as the donor we had chosen. She couldn't have been no more than five years old, but she was the cutest thing I have ever seen. My heart breaks a little seeing the little girl, because I missed out on all the things in her life, stupid job. If I wouldn't have taken the financial analysis position over in Paris, I would have been a part of her life, but my greed and my need to be free got the best of me.

"How was school today Nev?"

I tried not to listen to their conversation, but I couldn't help myself, I was curious about the little girl and how Santana was with her.

The little girl smiled, "School was good, Mrs. Aniston brought in a volcano that her daughter made for her science project. She made it come to life with lava, it was awesome, then we had centers, I played in the housekeeping center with Jaylen, Jasmine, and Stephanie. How was work?"

I could see Santana nodding along listening attentively to the little girl, it made me smile to hear that the little girl was having a good time in school.

"Sounds like you had a good day baby girl. Work was good, mommy landed a new celebrity client today, it's someone that you love, but I'm not going to tell you who not just yet anyways."

I see the little girl pout, but it turned into a smile when she sees the waitress approach the table with her notepad ready to take their order.

"Well if it isn't my favorite customer Miss. Neveah. How are you today girlie? Hi Santana, the usual?" The waitress addressed the littlest member at the table.

I smiled when I heard her name she chose a very beautiful name, I wonder who came up with that name. Did Santana come with it herself or did she have help? They are on a first name basis with the waitress here, I wonder how many times they come in here. There is so much that I missed out on and so much that I want to know.

"Hi Alice, I'm good just having dinner with mommy. I want my usual too."

Santana laughed, "Hi Alice, and yes the usual, but hold the mayo and the onions please."

I remembered that Santana had a rare allergy to mayonnaise, I never understood how anyone could be allergic to such an amazing condiment. It's taking me a lot not to get up and make my way over to the booth, just to talk to them, but I know that wouldn't be a good thing to do in a crowded restaurant.

"Alright my two beautiful ladies, your meals will be right out." The waitress turned and walked away.

"Is mama Tina going to have dinner with us tonight?"

I nearly choked on my coffee hearing this, their little girl was calling someone else mama. I feel the anger boil inside of me, I'm supposed to be her other mama not this Tina person, but I had to try and calm myself down. I was after all the one who walked out on Santana when she probably needed me the most, it was a decision I regretted for the next five years.

"No baby, Tina will not be having dinner with us tonight, she's on call at the hospital. I'll tell you what though, when we get home you can call her okay?"

The little girl smiles, "Okay mommy. I just hope she can make it to my dance recital on Friday, Uncle Mike says we're ready. He says I'm a natural."

Santana laughs, "You are a natural, you've been dancing even before you were born. I knew I had a tiny dancer on my hands."

My heart breaks again, because I missed out on feeling her kick and dance around in Santana's stomach. I see the waitress return with their plates and placed them on the table. She makes her way over to me and hands me my ticket.

"Can I interest you in dessert or another coffee?"

I shake my head, "No thank you, I should really get going." I placed a tip on the table and made my way to the counter to pay for my ticket. I walked by fast hoping that Santana would not notice me. The person behind the cashier took my ticket and I kept looking over at the table where Santana and Neveah are sitting. I hear Santana's laugh filter through the air, a wave of nostalgia over came me as I remembered that I was the one who could always make Santana laugh. I got my change and headed out the diner.

I head back to my apartment on the Upper East Side, I can't believe my luck. I've been back in the city for two weeks now and I managed to avoid seeing Santana, but today she just came back into my life. I enter my apartment dropped my briefcase by the door and kicked off my shoes. I just want to get into my comfortable pajamas, have a glass of wine and try not to think about my ex and my child. I settle down on the couch and turn on the T.V I think Real Housewives of Atlanta comes on tonight, I love this show. I'm getting into the show when my phone rings, damn whoever who interrupts me, I pick up the phone.

"Hey Sabrina."

I hear Sabrina laugh, "Hey Fabray, how are you enjoying life back in the city?"

"It's good, I can't complain it's hard trying to adjust being back state side though. I'm sure by next week I will have acclimated."

"I'm sure you will. Anything exciting happen today?" She asks.

I exhale lightly, "I saw Santana and our daughter today."

The line went quiet at my little confession, Sabrina was my girlfriend while I was in Paris. She knew about my past and my history with Santana. She didn't judge me or say that I was a bad person for choosing my career over my family, but now I realize what a big mistake that was.

"D-Did she see you?" She asked.

"No, she didn't see me. I left a few minutes after they were seated, I couldn't stay there listening to them. It hurt too much." I explain.

There was some hesitation from Sabrina as she tried to figure out what she wanted to say next. Hell I wouldn't know what to say next if she told me that she saw her ex and her child together, after being apart for five years.

"A-Are you going to see her and try to become a part of your daughter's life?"

I try not to sigh, "I honestly don't know, from what I've seen they seem perfectly happy. I really want to get to know my daughter though, she seems like such a great kid."

"Do you think Santana will allow that? I mean you did choose your career over her, which isn't a bad thing, because I wouldn't have met you." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I honestly don't know, Santana took it pretty hard when I told her that I was leaving her, she fussed at me in Spanish. She even through a bottle at my head, so I have to tread lightly with her. I just don't know how to reintroduce myself back into their lives." I tell her.

"Whatever you decide to do mon ami , I will be behind you from Paris. Just let me know what's going on okay? I don't want to come visit and be completely surprised that you're playing house with your ex-wife and your kid."

I can't help but chuckle, "Don't worry, I'm sure she's moved on by now. I just want to get to know my daughter."

"I know, anyways, I need to get going it's probably late there and you need your sleep. I will Skype you tomorrow?"

"I would love it, I get off work at six, but I should be home around seven barring any complications. I love you." I tell her sincerely.

"I love you too. Have a good night baby." She answers and then line goes dead.

I hang up and put my phone on the table and go back to watching my show. I am so thankful to have Sabrina in my life, she made everything bearable while I was in Paris. What started off as a rebound quickly turned into something more. Sabrina was different and she kept me grounded, there were a couple of times she kept me from calling Santana to tell her how sorry I was and a mistake I made. I knew she would have been better off without me. I couldn't help thinking in the back of my head what life would have been like if I would have stayed. I know I can't dwell on the what could have been, or the what would have been. All I can do now is focus on is how I can get close to Santana, so I can get to know my little girl. I flip off the TV and make my way to my room and fall on my bed, hoping that sleep will overcome me soon.

* * *

><p><em>So there you have it the first chapter. This story will be told from both Quinn and Santana's POV's. Leave a review and let me know what you guys think?<em> _or if I should continue it or not_.


	2. Could it Be?

_Thanks for the reviews, here is another chapter this time from Santana's POV. All grammatical errors are mine, but I am looking for a beta, so if you know in anyone let me know...Onwards_

* * *

><p>Today had been one of the longest days of my life, first we signed Khloe Kardashian to our PR firm and guess who was hired to represent her? The one and only Santana Lopez, I know I am going to have my work cut out for me, but it will be totally worth it. Today is one of those days that I want to kick my shoes off and relax, but with Neveah I know that's not possible. You would think after five years I would be used to this, but a mother's job is never done. I look at my watch and I realize that I would be a few minutes late picking up Naveah from dance class. Usually Tina picks her up, but she's on call at the hospital tonight, so I have to do it. Not that I'm complaining or anything, because alone time with my princess is always worth it. I park the car across from the dance studio and I make my way across the street. I see Mike and Neveah play fighting through the window, as soon as I open the door I am met with a squeal and a big hug.<p>

"Mommy! Mommy!" She hugs me around my waist, she gives the best hugs ever.

I laugh, "Hey baby girl! How was dance today?" I asked her, as Mike approaches us.

She smiled at me, "It was good mommy, uncle Mike is like the greatest teacher ever."

Mike laughs, "You are one of my favorite students, and not because you're my niece either." He ruffles her hair.

"I am sorry for picking her up so late, things at the office was a little hectic." I offer him an apology.

"It's no problem Tana, you know I love hanging out with my favorite niece. Go get your things together Nev, so we can lock up."

I watched as she ran off to the bench to get her stuff together. I am very thankful for Mike, he has been a Godsend and he's very good with Nev, which is always good. She looks up to him a lot, just like she does with Tina.

"So where is my sister, usually she picks her up? He asks casually.

"I know, but she is on call at the hospital tonight, so I am doing the honors." I tell him.

Mike had been real skeptical about Tina and I getting together soon after Neveah was born. Tina and I have been best friends since we were in college, she was like my go to girl. She's been a constant in my life and made things pretty bearable when Quinn walked out on me when I was pregnant with our-well my daughter. Things started progressing from there and here we are five years later with a beautiful little girl.

Mike laughs, "Well, it's good to see you do the honors. You are still coming to Alex's birthday on Saturday aren't you?"

"Come on Chang, you know we will not miss Alex's first birthday. Besides Rachel will never let me hear the end of it and neither will baby girl." I reply as my little princess makes her way over to us, "You got everything?" I ask her.

She nods, "Yes mommy I do. Can we go now? I'm hungry." She tells me.

I grab her hand, "Yes we can go baby, tell your Uncle Mike good night and you will see him tomorrow."

We exchange our good nights and we walk across the street to our car. I place Neveah's bag next to her in the backseat and make sure that she is buckled up. I close the door and walk around to my side of the car. I honestly don't know why I decided to stay in the city, maybe it's because my life is here as well as my friends. Plus it's the only place that Neveah knows, except for when we take trips to Atlanta to see my mother and father.

"Where do you want to eat pumpkin? And don't say pizza, we have that almost every week." I ask looking at her through the rear view mirror.

She places her finger on her cheek, "Aww man. How about we go to Alice's diner? We haven't been there in a while." she suggests.

I agree with her, I'm not really a huge fan of Alice's diner, their food is so full of grease, but their turkey burger is to die for. So that is where we are having dinner, I can't deny my princess anything. Tina says we spoil her too much, but she's our baby and she deserves the best in life. I pull into an empty parking space near the diner, I kill the engine and help my child out of the car. We make our way into the restaurant and head towards our usual table.

"How was school today Nev?" I ask her.

She smiled, "School was good, Mrs. Aniston brought in a volcano that her daughter made for her science project. She made it come to life with lava, it was awesome, then we had centers, I played in the housekeeping center with Jaylen, Jasmine, and Stephanie. How was work?"

I love this little girl only she finds a way to turn a conversation from her back to me. It's moments like these that I wish I could capture forever.

"Sounds like you had a good day baby girl. Work was good, mommy landed a new celebrity client today, it's someone that you love, but I'm not going to tell you who not just yet anyways." I answer her honestly. I really don't like telling her who I represent because she will go back and repeat it at school.

She gives me her signature pout, her hazel green eyes shimmering in the little bit of sunlight that was filtering through the windows. Usually she could get her way with that pout, but I am not letting it get to me this time. What she doesn't realize is that I invented that pout, it's scary at how much she is like me. I was about to ask her another question, but I see Alice making her way towards our table. She is such a sweetheart. Neveah simply adores her.

"Well if it isn't my favorite customer Miss. Neveah. How are you today girlie? Hi Santana, the usual?" She addressed us, she really is a sweetheart.

Neveah just smiles, "Hi Alice, I'm good just having dinner with mommy. I want my usual too."

I laugh at this, this is the only place she has her usual, which is a cheeseburger with french fries and a milk shake. Other places we go she has to look over the whole menu before she decides what she wants to eat.

I really can't do anything but laugh, "Hi Alice, and yes the usual, but hold the mayo and the onions please." I request.

"Alright my two beautiful ladies, your meals will be right out." The waitress smiles at us.

She leaves the table with out orders, most people look at me funny when I tell them to hold the mayo. Then I explain that I am allergic to it and they seem to understand a little bit. I just don't know what the big deal about it is. We're alone again and we go back to our conversation.

"Is mama Tina going to have dinner with us tonight?" Neveah asks softly.

I hear someone behind us coughing really loudly when she asked that question. Some people are just so rude and inconsiderate. Don't people realize that it's not uncommon for gay and lesbian couples to raise children.

I look at her and shake my head,"No baby, Tina will not be having dinner with us tonight, she's on call at the hospital. I'll tell you what though, when we get home you can call her okay?"

She perked up at that, she loves Tina to pieces. She is the only mother that she has ever known, I don't count Quinn as her mother, because she was not there and doesn't take on the responsibilities that Tina does. She decided to choose her career over her wife and our soon to be born daughter, I filed for divorce quickly and sent her on her merry little way to Paris.

My little girl smiles, "Okay mommy. I just hope she can make it to my dance recital on Friday, Uncle Mike says we're ready. He says I'm a natural."

I nod my head and laugh, "You are a natural, you've been dancing even before you were born. I knew I had a tiny dancer on my hands." I tell her.

Alice comes to the table with our food and places it in front of us, before walking to the table behind us. I hear the Alice talking to the person sitting behind us, her voice sounds so familiar, but I don't know where I heard it from. I brush it off and begin to eat my food, did I mention how delicious this fucking burger was? Neveah was talking about some random things and I was pretending like I was listening. I see a woman hurry by the table, but I don't think twice about it, everyone in Manhattan was in a rush.

Neveah had called my name and I looked up, and I caught a glimpse of the woman standing at the counter. It couldn't be, she was in Paris, last I heard, I continue watching her and before she walked away, we made brief eye contact, then she ducked out of the diner quickly. I'm probably sitting there like I've seen a ghost, it took me a minute to process what I just saw. Holy. Sweet. Hell Quinn Fabray was back in town.

"Mommy? Mommy, what's wrong?" I hear my daughter ask.

I look at her, "Nothing baby, I thought I saw someone that I knew a long time ago. Let's finish up our food so we can get home." I encourage her.

Dinner is done and I pay the bill and it's off to the car we go. I snapped Neveah in and made may way inside the car. My head was trying to wrap around what I saw, there was no way in hell that Quinn would be back. She's back now, but I wonder why? Right now I can't think of that, right now I need to make sure that I get me and my daughter back home to safely. I pulled the car into the underground parking deck in our apartment building. Gotta love living in the Upper East Side, we exit the car and made our way to the elevator.

"Did you enjoy dinner tonight?"

"It was good, but tomorrow can you make your famous paella?" She asked me.

She is going to kill me, "Yes I will make my famous paella."

We step off the elevator and enter the apartment, we take our shoes off at the door and Neveah takes her book bag to her room. It's after seven so our nightly routine begins, I hear the water in the bathroom running, which alerts me that she is getting ready for her shower. The first thing I do is call Tina, I haven't heard her voice all day.

"Hey baby." I hear her voice on the phone

I smile automatically, "Hey babe, how did you know it was me?" I ask.

"I'm psychic. How are you today? How did Nev enjoy school?" She asks.

I sit down on the living room couch, "I'm okay, I think I saw Quinn today and I will let Nev tell you about her day when she gets out of the shower."

"You think you saw Quinn, are you sure Tana?" She questions.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure it was her the devil herself." I reply.

I hear her clear her throat, "Why is she back? Do you think she saw Nev?"

"I honestly don't know babe, but I don't think she would try to come back into our lives. I won't let her, Nev is in a good place and I don't want anything to shake up her world."

I hear the water turn off and a few minutes later the door opens. I see my little angel in her Spongebob pajamas, she comes running to the couch next to me.

"Are you talking to mama Tina?" She asks, jumping up and down.

I nod my head, "Yes I am, you want to talk to her my little jumping bean?"

She continues jumping, "Yes mommy yes! Please?"

I finally give in and hand her the phone, I go into my room and change out of my clothes. Right now I did not want to think about anything. I just wanted to slip into my pajamas and spend the night relaxing. I hear Nev in the living room talking in all her excitement about her day, Tina has always been so good with her. She loves that little girl like she was her own, and the way she takes care of her is amazing. I made my way back into the living room and she hands me the phone, before jumping back on the couch.

"Hello?"

"She had an exciting day. I couldn't even get a word in."

I can't help but laugh, "You should be used to it by now, if you were here she would be talking your ear off non-stop."

I hear her laugh, "That is true, I gotta go baby. I'll see you tomorrow when you get home, I'm all yours this week-end. Kiss the big girl for me."

I nod, "Will do. I love you." Tell her.

"I love you too, and I love Nev too. Good night baby."

I bite my lip, "Don't work too hard, the bed will be lonely without you. Good night." I hang up my phone and put it on the counter.

I go back to the living room and sit down next to Nev on the couch and we start watching some show on the Disney Channel. We're winding down from our day and there is no better way than sitting with my little girl. Anything that has to deal with Quinn evaporated from my mind.

* * *

><p><em>There you have it, next chapter will have Quinn doing a little detective work. Will she like what she finds out? *dramatic music* Reveiw, review, review please and thank you :)<em>


	3. First Contact

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed and alerted it makes me happy to know that people are actually reading this story. You guys are like the best readers ever :-) Here's the next chapter..._

* * *

><p>I woke up this morning with a fresh perspective, I needed to find out more about Santana and our daughter. Just seeing her last night brought me a joy that I haven't had since the day her mother and I got married. I pretty much burned every bridge and connection I had to Santana when I left her, like I did. I would hire a private investigator, but I don't think Santana wouldn't like the fact that she and her daughter are being followed. I flip on my computer and have to rely on good old Google, or some miracle of sorts. I type in Santana's name and of course the first thing that pops up is the PR firm she works for. I click on it and I see that she reps a lot of famous celebrities and I click on the pictures that come up. Some pictures with her and different celebrities, some out and about by herself, but one picture caught my eye. Santana was standing with our daughter and some Asian woman, I look at the caption and it says the woman's name is Tina Cohen-Chang, a neurosurgeon. Santana always had a way of picking them, but as long as she was happy and she treated our daughter right, then I was happy. I needed to find a way to get in touch with Santana and figure out how I can get to know my child, and spend some time with her. I find Santana's number on the firms website, I'm going to take a chance.<p>

I dial the number and wait a few minutes before it starts ringing. My nerves are on end, what do I say to the woman I walked out on five years ago? I can't think anymore once I hear the familiar voice on the line.

"Santana Lopez." She answers the phone, her voice still sounds like warm honey.

I swallow the lump that was in my throat, "Hello Santana, it's me Quinn."

I can hear her gasp lightly in the background, I know she is surprised to hear from me, but I had to start somewhere. My heart was pounding in my chest, I thought I was going to hyperventilate.

"Quinn, I'm surprised to hear from you. To what do I owe this phone call?" I couldn't make out the tone of her voice.

"I wanted to see if we can get together and talk one day this week."

I can hear her scoff, "Why would I want to get together and talk to you? I have nothing to say, we said all we needed to say when you walked way."

"Santana please, all I am asking for is just a little bit of your time. It's not like I'm asking for your hand in marriage, but we have a little girl together." I try to explain.

"Correction, Tina and I have a daughter. You gave up the right to call her that when you decided to cut all ties to me or don't you remember."

I remember alright, it was the hardest thing I ever had to do, and if I had it to do over again I would. This time I would have taken her to Paris with me and we could have had a nice life there.

I sigh, "Santana listen to me, I just want to talk nothing more. I need to explain myself and regardless if Tina is her "other mother" she is still my daughter."

"Fine, meet me at Bleeker Street Bistro, on 16th and 17th Ave at twelve. You will have exactly one hour to talk, no more than that." I can hear the finality in her tone.

"Fine twelve it is." She hangs up the phone before I could even say bye. I hang up the phone and do some work, to help distract me from my up and coming meeting with Santana. I just hope it goes okay and she will find it in her heart to forgive me.

**Santana's POV**

I hung up on Quinn before she could say anything else, the last thing I wanted to do was meet her. I knew if I didn't she would probably end up stalking me and some shit, the last thing I need for her to do is go all Single White Female on me. I knew eventually we were going to have to talk, I didn't think it was going to be this soon. I look at my clock on the wall and it says ten-thirty, I check my schedule to see if I have anymore meetings this afternoon. It's clear so that means I can take the rest of the afternoon off if I need too. I'm a little nervous about seeing her face to face, this will be the first time we officially saw each other after five years. I still don't understand how she considers Neveah her daughter, when she wasn't even around when she was born. All she did was help pick out the donor, but then again the divorce was finalized after Neveah was born, so technically she is hers. I need to talk to someone, I pick up the phone and dial the first number that comes to mind.

"Hello?" I hear Mercedes pick up.

"Hey girl, are you busy?" I ask her, hopefully I wasn't disturbing her laying down a track.

I hear a smile in her voice, "You know I got time for my girl. What's up?"

"I got a phone call today, from Quinn." I tell her calmly.

I could practically see her roll her eyes, " Quinn Fabray? You mean your ex Quinn Fabray? The bitch who walked out on you? That Quinn Fabray?"

I now regret calling her, she is the only other person besides Rachel that truly despises Quinn. They were her friends first during college, but somehow they ended up becoming my best friends. Other than Tina they were by me every step of the way, they even made themselves honorary aunts.

I let out a breath, "Yes, that Quinn. She's back in town and we're meeting for lunch."

"Santana are you out your damn mind? Why are you seeing her? I mean after all that shit she put you through."

I rub the bridge of my nose, "Look, I'm not thrilled about it either, but she owes me a real explanation."

Mercedes cleared her throat, "I just don't want you getting hurt again and I will be damned if she is going to waltz back in your life to try and play mother to my niece. I will kick off in her Prada wearing ass."

I laugh at her attitude, Mercedes has always been protective of us since I could remember. She is like the mother of the group taking care of and protecting us when we need it. Mercedes is a true mama bear and it's something that I wouldn't change and appreciate a lot.

"It's just lunch, it's not like she's trying to get into my pants. That's what Tina's for and she's pretty damn good at it."

"I don't need to know what goes on in your bedroom. All I can say is be careful and if you need to go Lima Heights on her ass then I got your back." She jokes, but I know she is serious.

I just roll my eyes, "I'll be careful. Anyways, get back to doing whatever it was that you were doing. Thanks again for listening to me."

"Whatever Santana, call me later when lunch is over."

I agree, "Alright. Talk to you later girl."

"See ya." We both hang up.

I feel a little better having talked to Mercedes, but I'm still a little weary about Quinn's intentions. I just hope she doesn't come back and tell me that she wants us to try again. That shit ain't even going to happen, not in this life time. I look at the clock and see that it's fifteen to twelve, I guess it was time to face the bitch herself. I buzz my secretary and told her to hold all my calls and that I will be taking the rest of the afternoon off. I leave the building and make my way to the Bistro that is across the street from my building. As soon as I step in I am greeted by Quinn, she was just as beautiful as I remembered and then some. The pants suit she had on accentuated her curves in all the right places, Paris was very good to her.

"Quinn." I greeted her.

She smiled, "Santana, thanks for agreeing to meet with me."

The hostess seated us at a table in the corner and handed us our menus, a welcomed distraction. She still had that smile that made me weak in the knees, but I set my resolve this is business.

"So you wanted to talk, so talk." I tell her bluntly.

She bristles at that, "Way to skip the pleasantries Santana. Are you like this with everyone?"

I can't believe she had the nerve to ask me that, "Only to people who cross me. Got a problem with it?"

She looks me up and down, "If I had a problem with it you would know."

Still the same old Quinn, I thought being abroad would have softened her a little bit. I was wrong it just made her a bigger bitch than she already was.

"Let's be real here, the only reason why you invited me out was to find out about Neveah. If it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't have seen or heard from you." I put the menu down looking at her.

"You're right Lopez, I want to know about her and I want to get to know her." She tells me.

I look around to make sure no one else is looking, "I don't understand why you're so hell bent on wanting to know her. It's not like you were apart of her life, I haven't heard from you in five years but you come back and make demands on me about my child. I don't know what Wonderland you live in, but it doesn't work like that." I tell her.

She just stares at me, "I just want to get to know my daughter and at the same time get to know you too. I know I've done some pretty fucked up things, I feel bad about it. Now I just want to make things right with you and Neveah."

I wanted to reply, but we were interrupted by the waiter. He took our orders and left us at the table with our drinks. I really wanted a martini, it was going to take alcohol for me to make it through this lunch.

**Quinn's POV**

I can't believe how stunning Santana looks after all these years. The skirt that she has on shows how well toned her legs were and the shirt she was wearing gave a little view of her breasts, but not too much of a view. Santana had always been sex on wheels, she was hot and she knew it and wasn't afraid to show it. She still makes people turn their hands when she walks into the room, that's one of the things I loved about her. She didn't take shit from anyone and she commanded respect, which she got. So far things are not turning out how I imagined they would, time for me to do some damage control.

"I know the way I left things was abrupt and hasty, but I was given the chance to do something I've always wanted. Plus you were just getting started in the business, I couldn't just uproot you. I was young and so full of promise and so were you." I explain.

"So you took it upon yourself to go traipsing off to some foreign country to live out your dream. You were selfish Quinn, you didn't care about me, all you cared about was yourself and what was good for you." She tells me, and she was speaking a lot of truth.

I sigh, "And I regret that decision everyday of my life. I got over there and it was beautiful, but I missed you, I couldn't bring myself to contact you. I knew you were pretty upset and when I received those divorce papers, I knew that it was officially over."

The waiter arrives with our food and we begin to eat. It was tense to tell the truth, I don't know if anything will ever be right between us again. I will try and make it right the best way I know how.

"Upset is an understatement, I was pissed beyond the telling of it." She told me.

I put my fork down, "Again I am sorry for that, I never meant to hurt you." I tell her sincerely.

Santana rolled her eyes, "That's what they all say after all is said and done."

"So tell me about Neveah, what grade is she in?" I ask, trying to neutralize the conversation.

She finally smiles, "Neveah is five and she is in the first grade. She is pretty smart for her age, Tina and I are so proud of her. She also takes dance classes, gymnastics and learning how to play the piano."

I can't believe at how well rounded and cultured my daughter was. I tried not to roll my eyes when she mentioned Tina. I'm going to gloss over that little bit right now, she's not really important to this conversation right now.

"Sounds like you're raising a very talented and busy little girl. How did you come up with the name Neveah? Does she only have one name?" I ask between bites.

"Mercedes actually came up with the name, it's Heaven spelled backwards. She is my little gift from heaven, that's what I tell her. Her full name is Neveah Alyssandria D'Anyale Lopez. We call her Nev for short." She finished explaining.

Wow she has a long name just like Santana, I wonder how she could remember all that. I mean I couldn't remember all those names if I was her age. Then again I'm not Latina, so I don't really know the significance of having all those names.

"She has a very beautiful name. You and Mercedes are still friends?" I ask.

Santana takes a sip of her iced tea, "Yeah, she's been a real big help and a huge part of my life along with Rachel. They've been a huge support system along with Kurt and Sebastian and Mike. That's Tina's brother, we have our very own little family with a few extra people thrown in."

I feel a pain in my chest at the mention of the word family, that was something I really didn't have in Paris. Yes I had Sabrina and our friends, but we weren't as close to them to really consider them family. I found it hard to believe that Mercedes and Rachel were still friends with Santana, considering she barely tolerated them. I am now curious about this Tina person that she casually mentioned.

"You have a tight unit. Tell me about Tina? How long have you two been together?" I ask.

Santana smiled again, "Tina is great, she has been a blessing. We've been dating for about six years, she's a neurosurgeon at Manhattan Medical Hospital. And Nev simply adores her."

"So she was there before you had Nev? Was she present for the birth?" I don't know why I asked her that.

"She's my best friend, we've been through everything together. After everything I put her through during my pregnancy, I thought she would have left. She didn't though and when she saw Nev, none of that mattered anymore. Now she treats her as if she was her own daughter and Nev loves her to death."

I try not to let my jealousy show when I heard the way she was speaking about Tina. There was a time when she would talk about me like that and vice versa. She seems really happy, a lot happier than I would have imagined. I finished my food and watched as Santana pushed what little bit of food she had left around on her plate. She always did that when she was full or didn't know what else to say. I know I should feel happy about Tina being there for them, but I feel like she is doing the things that I should have been doing.

"Tina seems like a great woman and I'm happy that you are happy and that she takes care of Nev." I tell her, although it hurts.

Santana finally puts her fork down, "Is there anyone special in your life? That you left behind in Paris?" She asks me, but I knew she was taking a dig.

I take a sip of my water before answering, "I did have someone her name was Sabrina, but we broke it off before I moved back to the states. She couldn't handle a cross the world relationship, so now it's just me." I told her, I can't believe that I told a complete lie.

She smiles at me sympathetically, "Maybe you can find someone here in the city, now that you're back. No one deserves to be alone, no matter how bad they were."

The waiter came with our ticket and I told her I would pay since I was the one to ask her out to lunch. She didn't disagree, but as long as she got to leave the tip. Santana felt that it was her way to contribute to the lunch. We continue talking for a little bit longer, until I looked at my watch and realized that I needed to get back to the office.

"I really want to meet Neveah, she sounds like a joy." I tell her as we walk out the restaurant.

Santana took my phone out of my hand and programmed her numbers into my phone. I heard her phone ring, she answered it and locked my number in it. She handed me back the phone and put hers back in her purse.

"Give me a couple of days, to talk to Tina and Nev about it and you will have your chance to meet her. I really need to get going. I'll call you with the meeting place." She gave me a small smile and turned to walk away.

I didn't realize that I was staring at her until I saw her turn around and gave me a slight wave, then disappeared out of sight. Lunch wasn't so bad, maybe things will start looking up and I pray that Sabrina doesn't make a surprise visit. I headed back to the office which was a couple of blocks away, I missed the sunny days in the city.

* * *

><p><em>So there ya have it, progress and the explanation of Neveah's name. I wanted to do something different since most names are recycled within stories. Anywho, review as always!<em>


	4. Fate Has Laid a Hand

**Santana's POV**

I decided to head back to my apartment instead of going back to the office, I really wouldn't be able to focus if I went back. I couldn't believe how good she looked though, Paris has been really good to her. I thought lunch was going to be really weird, but it turned out not to be so bad. I unlock the door to the apartment to see Tina sitting on the couch watching her favorite soap opera, I really don't know what she sees in them.

"Hey baby, I'm home." I call to her.

She turns around and look at me, "Hey honey bunny. What are you doing home so early?"

I sit down next to her on the couch and kiss her lightly on the lips. They taste like peach today, one of my favorite flavors.

"I had lunch with someone today, and I didn't feel like going back to the office." I explained.

She looked at me, "Who did you have lunch with, Santana?"

I clear my throat, "I had lunch with Quinn today." I tell her.

"I thought Quinn was in Paris, and why didn't you tell me she was back?"

I looked at her, "I didn't know she was back until yesterday, I saw her in the diner I took Nev to for dinner. She contacted me, saying she wanted to see me, not the other way around. I came home after to tell you." I explain.

My explanation caused her to deflate a little bit, Quinn has always been a very sensitive subject for her. She tries to hide it, but she feels that she is living in Quinn's shadow, but that isn't the case. Everything involving her went out the window when she hopped on that airplane. Tina had always been insecure about herself, which is something we've been working on.

"How did she get in contact with you? Is she going to try and take Nev from you?" She asks.

I take her hand in mine, "The wonders of Google, I guess. No she is not going to try and take Nev from us, she couldn't anyways even if she tried." I kiss her hand, "She does want to see her though and I told her that I would have to talk to you about it first."

Tina bit her lip, "I don't want her to try and take her away from us, that's our baby. Are you going to let her see her?"

I sigh, "She is not going to take her away and I Nev is our baby. We've raised her, you're her mother, and a damn good one at that. As far as her seeing Nev, I don't know, she doesn't even know who she is."

"Whatever you decide to do, I'm behind you all the way, I just don't want you or Nev to get hurt in the end. I love you Santana, and I love Nev too. We, especially you have to do what's best for our daughter." She tells me.

How could I not love this woman? She is amazing and I am thankful for having her in my life. I know she is just as worried as I am about Quinn seeing Nev, if not more so. We're a family, not a conventional family, but that doesn't make a difference.

"You are amazing." I lean in and kiss her lightly on the lips, "We have some time to kill before we go pick up Nev." I tell her.

"What do you have in mind Ms. Lopez?" She asks, as she starts unbuttoning my shirt.

We start kissing again, "Let's take this to the bedroom and I can show you." I told her between kisses.

"I'll race you!" She hopped off the couch and ran towards the bedroom. I follow behind her, I love this woman.

**Quinn's POV**

I return to my office from lunch in a much better mood, I was glad that lunch went well between myself and Santana. I thought she was going to rip my heart out and serve it to me for lunch, I was pleasantly surprised when she didn't lay into me like I thought she would. I guess I should thank God for small miracles. I can make it through my day now that meeting Santana was taken care of, I just hope she comes through in letting me see our little girl. The rest of the day flew by for me and it was now time for me to go home. I gather the latest portfolio I've been working on and take it with me so I can drop it on Mark's desk, that way I don't have to hear him bitch about it being late. He seriously needs to get laid, he acts like a bigger bitch than I do. I lock up my office for the night, drop the folder off on Marks desk and head out of the building. As soon as I hit the parking deck phone my phone rings, I thought it was Santana but it ended up being Sabrina.

"Hey baby." I greet her.

"Hey you! I was thinking about you." She told me.

I can't help but smile, "You were, well what were you thinking?" I ask her as I got into my car.

"I can't tell you because I know you're in the car and I don't want you to wreck. How was your day today?" She asks.

"My day was alright, wasn't too stressful." I hesitate a little before telling her the rest, "I had lunch with Santana today."

I could literally see her rolling her eyes, "You, had lunch with Santana? How did that go?"

"It went good, we talked about Neveah and stuff. She's going to let me meet her, she just has to talk it over with Tina and Nev." I explain.

"Oh? Who's Tina?" She asked.

I clear my throat, "Santana's girlfriend of the last six years and Nev's other mother."

"Why are you so hell bent on seeing a little girl, who you don't have any ties to whatsoever? She has a mother, I don't understand your need to be back in her life. It's not like she knows who you are." She told me.

I knew she was speaking truth, but I couldn't just stay away, I know I have no ties to her legally. I feel that since I was there for her conception and the fact that the divorce wasn't final when she was born, she is still mine in a way. Something Santana and I had chose to do, even before I took the trip to Paris.

"The divorce wasn't finalized yet when she was born, so technically she is mine. I was also there when she was inseminated, so in my heart I know she is mine. I missed out on the first five years of her life and I don't want to miss out on anymore. I understand that Tina is her other mother and I will respect that, but she is still my little girl." I explain.

I hear Sabrina sigh on the other line, "I just don't want you to get your hopes up and have this idea that the girl may not accept you as her mother. You are about to disrupt her life and the only existence she's known because of your own selfishness."

I try not to get worked up, "I know, but I can't live my life knowing that she is out there and I never got the chance to see her or talk to her. I'm at Whole Foods, I'll talk to you when I get home." I tell her.

We exchange our good-byes and I get out of the car, I needed to pick up a few things for dinner tonight. I head into the store and just my luck I see Santana and our daughter getting a cart. Our eyes landed on each other then back to the little girl standing in between us.

**Santana's POV**

I couldn't believe that Quinn was here, standing so close to us, I thought I wouldn't have to see her again until I talked with Nev. All I wanted to do was do the weekly grocery shopping and head home to fix dinner and enjoy it with my family. Now I am faced with this mess, life couldn't make it any easier.

"Quinn, I wasn't expecting to see you here." I tell her casually.

Her eyes went from Nev back up to mine, "I didn't even know you were going to be here, it's a small world." She tells me.

I wanted to say something else, but was interrupted by my child pulling on my hand. I looked down at her.

"What is it baby girl?" I ask her.

She looked at me with those hazel eyes of hers, "Whose that lady?" She asked pointing at Quinn.

I exhale softly, "This is Quinn, she is a friend of mine that I used to go to school with a long time ago, before you were born." I explain, "Can you say hello?"

I saw the look of hurt on Quinn's face, but I couldn't very well tell the girl the truth in the middle of the grocery store. If she didn't understand that then it's not my problem, if she wouldn't have been here in the first place it would have been better.

"Hello Quinn." I heard my daughter say.

I watched as Quinn knelt down to my daughter, "Hi beautiful girl. What's your name?"

"My name is Neveah. It's nice to meet you Quinn." She replied.

Quinn smiled, "It's nice to meet you too Neveah. You're a very pretty little girl. How old are you?"

I really wanted to hurry this along, but I didn't want to seem rude, I just wanted to grab what was needed and go home.

"Thank you, I'm five." She holds up five fingers, "I'm in the kindergarten. You're pretty too." She tells Quinn.

I could see the tears that were forming in Quinn's eyes, I knew it was time to cut this short. The last thing I wanted to do was to cause a scene in Whole Foods. I watched as Quinn stood up and grabbed a little basket.

"Thank you. It was very nice to meet you Neveah" She tells her, her voice thick with tears. "I don't want to keep you and your mommy away from shopping."

Neveah just looked at her with curiosity, "Why do you look like you're about to cry? Are you sad?"

Leave it to my daughter to start asking a million and one questions, another reason why I wished this could be done at a later time. Now I know I'm going to be faced with a million and one questions on our way home. Why did she have to be so freaking curious.

Quinn cleared her throat, "No, I'm not sad, I just have really bad allergies." She looked at me, "I have to get going. We'll talk soon okay." She told me, but I knew what she meant by that.

I nod, "Of course." I grab the cart and watched as Quinn walked away, "Come on baby girl let's get what we need for my famous paella." I tell my daughter.

She perks up, "Okay mommy! I get to help you and mama Tina cook it right?" She asked.

I smile at her, "You're our special little sous chef." I tell her as we walk through the store picking up the stuff that we needed for the dish.

I just hope Quinn would be gone before it was time for us to check out, the chances of running into her twice in one day is just insane. I really need to go home.

**Quinn's POV**

I can't believe I saw my little girl, she looked even more beautiful than she did when I saw her from afar. I tried not to let the tears fall as I made my way through the store, the last thing I wanted to do was have people look at me and ask me what was wrong. I continued my shopping and I watched as Santana and Neveah laughed and made their way up and down the aisle getting what they needed. My heart broke a little because I know that it could have been the three of us. I check out and put everything in my car and drove home. Once I entered my apartment, I realized just how alone and empty I really felt.


	5. Naveah Learns the Truth

**Santana's POV**

I am so thankful that it is Friday, I have the whole weekend just me and my girls. I tried not to think about the incident in Whole Foods the other day, and Neveah, as soon as we left the store she started asking about Quinn. I had to explain to her that she was an old friend of mine, and we had a very special relationship, that seemed to satisfy her. After that there wasn't anymore questions, but Tina and I did talk about it after she went to sleep though. I'm faced with a very hard decision, but Tina said she would back me up regardless. I am debating if I should text her, to let her know that she can see Neveah.

"Mommy?" I hear a little voice outside my door.

I'm working from home today, which is something that I love, because I can spend time with my baby girl and Tina.

"Come in baby girl." I call to her, the door opens and I see her little head peep through the door, "I'm not busy, you can come in." I tell her.

Next thing I know the door flies open and I'm met with a very happy five year old. I pick her up and put her in my lap, she loves sitting with me when I am on the computer, I think it's because I let her play games.

"Mama Tina said you wanted to talk to me." She tells me.

I look away from my computer screen and look at her, "Mama Tina is right, I do want to talk to you about something important." I tell her.

She crunches up her nose, "What's important?" She asks.

I try not to laugh, "Important means its something that needs attention." I explain to her.

She just nods as if she is telling me to continue, she reminds me so much of Tina when she does this. It's kind of cute in a way, but then again it's natural considering Tina has been a huge part of her life.

"You remember that woman we saw in the store the other day?" I ask.

"Yes mommy, Quinn, your friend." She reminds me.

I smile, "That's right baby girl, my friend. There is something I need to tell you okay, but I want you to know that mommy and mama Tina love you very much." I tell her.

"I love you too." She gives me a small smile.

That smile is what does me in every time, "Well, Quinn and I were married a long time ago, she left before she knew about you, or even I knew about you. Remember when I explained to you about how you were conceived"

She nods at me, "Yes, you said that I had a donor person, the one who helped to create me. What does this have to do with Quinn." She asked.

Did I tell you how smart this girl was? Most kids her age wouldn't grasp this kind of thing, but my daughter defies it all. Maybe she gets it from the guy whose sperm they used, I don't know, but it's really scary.

I continue, "Well, she is the one who helped me pick him and when I had you, we were still married. The divorce wasn't finalized, so technically she's your mom as well, but she doesn't have to be because you have mama Tina and me."

I look at her and I can see the wheels turning in her head, she's trying to piece everything I was telling her together. I saw the different emotions playing on her face, but the main one was recognition.

"Is that why she was sad when she saw us?" She asks me.

I nod trying not to cry, "That's correct." I tell her.

She looks at me her hazel green eyes shimmering, "Can we make her un-sad?" She asks me.

I kiss the top of her head, "If you want to." I tell her, "She wants to meet you properly one day, to get to know you."

I watch her bite her lip, "I don't want her to be sad. Does this mean she is going to take me away from you and mama Tina?"

I shake my head, "Nope, you're stuck with us, but she can be your friend." I reply.

"I can get down with that." She replies smiling, her dimples showing.

She gives me a big hug, "If you have any questions you be sure to ask me or mama Tina. We'll answer them for you, we never want to lie to you."

She nods, "Lying is bad, it gets you into lots of trouble."

"I love you honey bunny, very much. Now let me finish up here, so you me and mama T can go to the park." I tell her.

She hops off my lap and runs through the door screaming for Tina. I pick up my phone and send a quick text to Quinn.

"_Meet us at Grant park today 3:30"-Santana_

I wasn't expecting a reply so soon:

"_I'll be there"-Quinn_

I put down the phone and finish up some last minute paperwork, so I can spend the rest of the day with my girls.

**Quinn's POV**

I'm not really paying attention to any of my work today, my mind kept going back to my seeing Neveah and Santana in the store yesterday. Her text telling me to meet them at the park made my heart skip a beat. I'm finally going to spend some time with her, and get to know her, I know that Santana will be there and she would probably bring Tina along. I don't really care about that though, I get to see my daughter-well Santana's daughter. Luckily Grant park is a few blocks from my office, so I can walk to get there. I look at the clock and time has flown by, it's three-fifteen, I need to get going. I close up my office and lock the door behind me, I don't need anyone creeping into my office trying to nosy through my things.

I exit the building and put my sunglasses on and walk the two blocks to the park. I pull out my phone and send Santana a quick text asking where they were. She sent me a text telling me that they were sitting at the picnic table, by the swings. I made my way over to the table and I saw Santana and a person I assumed to be Tina. They looked like they were having a pretty light conversation, I tried to hide my jealousy when Santana leaned in and kissed her on the lips. I clear my throat, letting them know I was there.

"Hi Santana." I greeted her.

Santana looked at me, "Hey Quinn, this is my girlfriend Tina." She introduced me to her.

Tina reached out to shake my hand, "It's nice to meet you Quinn."

I sit down at the table, "The pleasure is all mine." I tell her, "Thanks for inviting me, it really means a lot to me." I tell them honestly.

Tina smiled at me, "We knew this day was going to come eventually. We talked to her and she kind of understands what's going on."

I look over at the swings and I see the little girl playing with another another little girl. She looks so much like Santana it's not even funny, but she's just so adorably cute, I want to pick her up and hug her.

"That's good, I really don't want to make things difficult for her, or for you two. I just want a chance to get to know her and be a part of her life. Even if it's just as a friend." I tell them, nearly choking on my words.

Tina stood up, "I'm going to get Nev and bring her over, I'm sure she is dying to meet you properly."

I watched as Tina approached the little girl and saw how they interacted with each other. I watched as Nev held onto the woman's hand and how she smiled so big at what Tina was telling her. They were cute together much to my dismay, it was completely natural. I can't help thinking that, it should be me and not her.

"Mommy did you see me on the swings?" I hear her ask Santana.

Santana smiled, "I sure did! You have gotten so much better at it, you don't even need me and mama Tina to help you anymore."

I tried not react when I hear mama and Tina in the same sentence, it's making my heart break and angering me at the same time. Tina will never be her mother in my eyes, that position is mine.

"Mama Tina taught me well." She smiled.

Santana caught the girls attention, "We have company. You remember Quinn don't you?"

The little girl eyes me critically, "Yes, I remember Quinn, we met in the store. Hi Quinn." She greeted me.

I couldn't help but smile, "Hey Neveah. You look very pretty today. I love your dress and your leggings, a very bold statement." I compliment her.

She gives me a shy smile, "Thank you, mama Tina helped me pick it out. We're going to pick out a gift later for Alex. His birthday is tomorrow"

I can't believe how friendly she is, and such a little chatterbox, she didn't get that from Santana. Santana was anything but a chatterbox, or friendly for that matter. I guess she gets it from her father, which is a good thing.

I smile, "How old is he turning?"

She put her finger on her cheek as if she was thinking, "He's turning one! He's my uncle Mike and my aunt Rachel's son." She tells me.

We're in the middle of a conversation when I hear a faint beeping in the distance. Tina excuses herself to take the call, leaving Santana, Neveah, and I alone. It wasn't awkward to say the least, at least I don't think it was. I watched at Tina came back to the table and sat back down next to Santana.

"I really hate to do this, but they need me down at the hospital."

"I thought you had the week-end off?" I hear Santana ask.

Tina smiled sadly, "I do, but they need me to come in and oversee a very risky procedure. I'm sorry baby, I'll make it up to you later tonight."

I could see Santana smile at this, "Okay, don't stay too long, I want you in the bed tonight."

I tried not to vomit as I am hearing this, are they really having the conversation right now? Especially in front of their daughter and a guest. I watch as she talks to Nev and then she addresses me, and tell me it was nice seeing me. She walks off leaving the three of us alone, finally.

"Is she busy like that all the time?" I ask.

Santana shook her head, "Sometimes, but it doesn't interfere with the time she spends with us though."

"Mama Tina, is the best surgeon in Manhattan, she's the _it_ surgeon as mommy calls her." Nev chimed in. "I'm hungry mommy can we go get pizza?"

"Of course baby girl, we can get pizza." She agrees.

Neveah looks at me, "Can Quinn come too? I like her."

I look at Santana and quirked an eyebrow at her, she just looked at me and smiled. I knew I had my answer, I was going with them to get pizza. We went to a little pizza shop that wasn't too far from the park. Santana held the door open for us and we entered the restaurant and sat down in a booth in the corner. It was very quaint and quiet, I looked around and saw they had a game room for the kids, I could see a lot of them playing in there.

"What do you do Quinn? Are you a surgeon like mama Tina or a public person like mami?"

I laughed, "I'm a financial analyst, I work with numbers and big companies. Do you like kindergarten?"

"Yeah I do, but its pretty boring, they do stuff that I already know. Mami and mama Tina says I'm very smart for my age." She told me.

Santana got up, "I'm going to go up and order our pizza, is there anything in particular you want on yours Quinn?" She asked me.

"Nope, just lots of bacon and extra cheese." I tell her.

Santana gave me a small smile, "Somethings never change." I watched as she turned and walked away, leaving me alone with our-I mean her daughter.

"Your mommy tells me that you are quite the little dancer." I tell her.

She smiles brightly, "Yes, I am! Uncle Mike says, I'm the best and not because I'm his favorite niece either. We have a dance recital tonight, I'm very happy for."

"I'm sure you are the best, I used to do ballet when I was around your age. Had real good times." I tell her.

I watch as Santana make her way towards our table, Neveah was still chatting me up about dancing and how much she loves it.

"The pizza will be out in about five minutes, give or take." She tells us as we sit down. "Did you ladies talk about anything interesting while I was gone."

Naveah nodded emphatically, "Uh huh, Quinn was telling me that she took ballet when she was my age. Can she come to my recital tonight? I really want her to come."

"I'm sure Quinn probably have plans for the evening, I told you about asking things last moment." Santana gently chastised the girl.

I see her frown, "I'm sorry mami, I'm sorry Quinn."

I give her a warm smile, "It's okay, I'll come to the next one." I tell her, but then add, "If it's okay with your mommy."

She perked up at this and I looked over at Santana, but she didn't show any kind of emotion. Then again Santana was always good at hiding how she really feels, it took me a long time to break down those walls, but now it seems like she built them back up.

"That sounds like a good idea." Santana replied.

The pizza came and we began eating and chit chatting about little things, I found out more about Santana and her job. I can't help but be proud of her, she made it to the big time, something that she always wanted. Santana had always wanted to be famous, and she got to where she wanted to be. I learned more about her and Tina, and also about Naveah. I can't believe I missed out on so much, I wished Santana would have told me about her. I wish I could just turn back time, and right all my wrongs. I decided in that moment, I am going to do whatever I could to make things right.


End file.
